Clove and Cato's Story
by WinstonLover152
Summary: The story of how Clove and Cato got in the Hunger Games and the adventures they take.
1. Chapter 1

"Cato," his mother says gently, "Cato." She goes to look at Cato's sword and almost picks one up but Cato jumps out of bed and knocks her over before she can.

"Cato, now that you've turned twelve, you have to go to the Training Center and tell them on an age you want to volunteer for the Hunger Games."

He climbed out of bed and threw on his Training Center uniform. Technically, he was training for the Hunger Games illegally but since District 2 made weapons for the Hunger Games, the peacekeepers never caught them.

"Mom, why do I have to do it now?"

"Well if you don't do it now, all the spaces will be filled up with others who train there and you will never be in it. Besides, your little friend, Clove, will be walking you."

Cato ran into the kitchen and ate some cereal, toast, an apple, and an orange. Then there was a high pitched yell.

"Cato! It's time to go!" and a a knife came through the door and almost chopped of Cato's head.

"Hey, Clove is here!" realized Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

"First up we have Clove. What year would you like to sign up for?"

"Well, I really don't want to be in the exact same Hunger Games as Cato. He won't be signing up when he's eighteen. He'll be ready before then, so I'd like to do the 74th Annual Hunger Games."

"Are you sure you will be ready for this Hunger Games? At that time, you'll only be fifteen."

"I already can hit every target every time. I'm ready."

Clove left the room and waited for Cato to finish setting up his year.

"Well ,Cato, what year would you like?"

"Well, I don't want to be in the same year as Clove and she wouldn't be ready before age fifteen so I'll do the 74th Games.

"Remember, you are required to volunteer, or else."

Cato and Clove walked home. Little did they know that in six years, they would have to murder each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Years Later...**

Sarah Bellum walked into District 2's town square. _I wonder who will volunteer_. She smoothed her highlighter yellow dress and walked on top of the stage. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome. To the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Now we will skip the film because you guys have seen it like 73 times, so. Now, the time has come to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first." Sarah Bellum walked over to the female pool bowl and reached inside.

"I'll be right back," Clove mouthed to Cato. She stepped outside of the area where all the female fifteen year old tributes were.

_What is she doing? _Cato wondered

Sarah Bellum reached inside the bowl and pulled out a name. "Mandy Heefinargy!"

"I volunteer!" came a calm scream from Clove. And she ran onto the stage.

Cato froze. _No. This can't be happening. I'm required to volunteer this year. And now I have to murder my best friend!_

"And now for the boys," Sarah Bellum picked out a slip of paper. "Roberto Slee!"

Cato had no choice, "I volunteer".


	4. Chapter 4

_What! No._ Thought Clove

"Alright you two. Shake hands," They did.

They both got on the train after their families said the usual goodbye. Neither Clove nor Cato cared about what was in the train. They were to shocked to even believe they signed up for the same year. Same day. Same death.

"What the heck was that?! You signed up for the same Games that I did and know we have to kill each other!" Clove said furiously.

"I had no choice. I didn't think you would volunteer until you were at least 17! If I didn't volunteer, they would do something bad."

At dinner they didn't know what to do. Finally they decided to form an alliance. They wouldn't kill each other. They watched the reapings. A few stuck in their heads. _Both from one-alliance, male from 11-alliance, girl from 11-leave her alone, girl from 12_- That bravery of volunteering for her sister, Primrose. Primrose probably wanted her to come home. _We'll wait and see what she's got._

Clove and Cato's mentors came in. They were Brutus and Enobaria. Clove showed Enobaria her skills by throwing a table knife at the food while it was coming. Cato showed his skills to Brutus by chopping the chicken into pieces and throwing it at the plates with perfect aim. _They're good. They can win._

Finally they arrived at the Capitol. People were screaming at them. Cato and Clove went over to the windows. That way Capitol people would remember them as "OMG they were the ones who waved to me!" and that would lead to sponsors.


End file.
